Fallin'
by Halle78657
Summary: Sauske is caught cheating. Again. Will Sakura give into his smile yet again? Songfic. My first story! It may have a few spelling errors   only a few   I'm not the greastest editor... Well I tried my best, so tell me what you think! :


**I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love  
With you**

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled running up towards her boyfriend of 8 years. She was waving something in wildly her hands. "I have two tickets to that new romantic movie that was out and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

"No, I don't feel like it today, go with someone else." Sasuke replied while walking away.

"Oh, alright, maybe next time." Sakura smiled and ran off to find Hinata , she was talking about how much she wanted to see this movie anyway.  
**  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes you make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used**

Sakura was walking on her way home after seeing the movie, it was dark so she walked quickly. The movie was wonderful, full fighting, death, and tragedy. Nothing like someone else's pain to get your mind of your own troubles.

Finally making it home Sakura put her key in the lock and turned it quietly, afraid Sasuke might be sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up. She stepped in, closed the door, and walked towards the living room. She flipped on the light but what she saw made her wish she hadn't come home at all. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, with another woman in his arms.

When the lights flicked on Sasuke flipped around so fast it knocked the woman off his lap. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura. "Sakura, it's not what you think. Karin is just a co-worker and she said she didn't feel well so I brought her here and things just got out of hand." Sasuke said slowly walking toward her with a sly smile on his face. He placed his hands on her arms, which were frozen at Sakura's sides.

**Lovin' you darlin'  
Makes me so confused**

**** Sakura's shock was replaced with unbridled rage as soon as Sasuke touched her. "Don't touch me!" She yelled, pushing him away from her. "Did you really think I would believe your 'It got out of hand' speech again!" She laughed through her tears. "This isn't the first time you've brought another girl home and I caught you. God knows how many you've had while I wasn't here." She was shaking with pain and anger. "This is it!... Goodbye Sasuke!" She ran out of the door before he could say anything else.

**I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you**

Ino ran to open the door after the repeated doorbell ringing at 11pm, whoever it was is going to be in a LOT of trouble. "What the he-... Oh, Sakura!" Ino cut herself off after seeing her best friend in a crying, dishevelled mess on her doorstep.

After Ino brought her in and gave her a gave her a cup of tea Sakura told her the whole story. "Ino, I still... I still love him! I don't know what to do."

There were no words to console her friend so all Ino could do was hug her tightly.

**Oh, oh, I never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure?  
And cause me so much pain**

There was a loud banging at Ino's door, "Ino, it's Sasuke, I know Sakura's in there!" More banging. "Let me in, now!"

Ino looked at Sakura, who nodded. She walked over and opened the door. Sasuke tried to shove past her but she stopped him. "You do anything to hurt her more than you already have and I will make your life a living hell." After saying those words she walked into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

Sakura stood up and looked at Sasuke from across the living room. "Why are you here, I thought I made it clear that I was done with you?"

"Sakura, please give me one more chance, I know I screwed up but the thought of losing you makes me shatter inside." He said walking close to her so that they were now just inches apart. "Please just one more chance..." He slowly leaned in and kissed her.

**Just when I think  
I've taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin' back in love with you**

Sakura couldn't take any more, she grabbed onto Sasuke and cried on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute. Sakura stepped back and looked at Sasuke, who was smiling his usual smug smile, and finally decided what was right for her. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I would never be able to trust you again. And that's not okay with me, this is goodbye... For good." 

Sasuke was shocked for a second before he smiled again. "You still love me though, is it worth it, giving up such a strong love?" He said, and leaned down about to kiss her again.

"If it's what's best for me then... yes!" She screamed while slapping him. "Leave now, and don't bother me anymore."

**I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you**

It was 2 months after that and Sakura was moving into her new apartment. And even though she still loved Sasuke, she was getting over it bit by bit. After two weeks she was able to go out again and now she's back to loving life. She was actually very grateful to Sasuke, after a while. Because he taught her a wonderful life lesson... No matter just how much you may love someone, you must always put the well being of yourself first.

**Oh baby  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
Fall**

I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you  



End file.
